Quand viendra le jour
by Matteo Black
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre Drago et Harry ... Mais pas que ! Des histoires d'amour et d'amitié qui s'entremêlent !


**Chapitre 1**

" Tu te fous vraiment de moi ?! Aucune nouvelle de tout l'été, et tu penses que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouverts, comme si de rien n'était ?! "

Bon, visiblement, j'avais mal anticipé les choses. Il fallait que j'arrive à calmer la situation.

" Calme toi, Potter ! Tu sais très bien que c'est compliqué en ce moment, et particulièrement cet été, mon père surveillait tous mes faits et gestes ...  
\- Ecoute moi bien, Malefoy, je me fous complètement de tes excuses minables ! J'attendais du soutien de ta part ! C'est légitime, non, de s'attendre à ce que son mec t'apporte son soutien quand son parrain a été tué ?!  
\- Moins fort, on va t'entendre !  
\- Mais j'ai peut-être envie qu'on m'entende justement ! Tu crois que ça me plait de me cacher ?! Malefoy, tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ton petit jeu ?! J'en ai plus que marre de te voir te pavaner dans les couloirs du château, en prétendant être je ne sais quoi, et en passant ton temps à insulter mes meilleurs amis !  
\- Mais tu sais que je n'ai rien contre Granger, en réalité ... Elle le sait très bien aussi, d'ailleurs ...  
\- Peut-être ! Mais Ron, lui ne sait rien de tout ça, et il est mon meilleur ami ! C'était vraiment agréable de ta part, de lui avoir faire croire que tu te tapais Parkinson !  
\- C'est le seul alibi crédible que j'ai trouvé !  
\- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas le sujet ! J'ai passé un été entier à me demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas foutu de m'envoyer une simple lettre ! Putain, Drago, ta tante a tué mon parrain ! "

Sur ces mots, il s'effondra en sanglots dans mes bras. J'étais déboussolé ... Il me faisait tellement de peine. Harry et moi sortions ensemble depuis la fin de notre quatrième année à Poudlard. Et, mise à part Hermione Granger, personne ne le savait. C'était évidemment moi qui refusait que notre relation soit publique. Si mon père apprenait une telle chose, il me tuait dans la minute. Mais Harry, lui, supportait de moins en moins ce secret. Il avait pu en parler à Hermione, sûrement la personne la plus digne de confiance à Poudlard ( après moi, bien sûr ), qui était sa seule confidente dans cette histoire.  
Quand Sirius Black avait été tué par ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, j'avais tout de suite éprouvé de la tristesse. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Black, c'est vrai. Mais il avait énormément d'importance pour Harry. Et Harry était tout pour moi.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Crois-moi. Je déteste Bellatrix, presque autant que toi, après ce qu'elle a fait, vu la tristesse que cela t'a causé. "  
Un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un approchait. Harry se recula de lui même et sécha ses larmes rapidement. Il se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Seamus Finnigan apparut.  
' Malefoy ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?  
\- J'avais besoin de m'isoler, ça te pose un problème Finnigan ?  
\- J'avais cru entendre la voix de Harry.  
\- Eh bien, tu as cru mal, tu vois je suis tout seul.  
\- Ne t'avise pas de causer du tort à Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. "

Il s'en alla et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sortit de sous sa cape.  
" Je peux savoir depuis quand Finnigan prend ta défense comme ça ?  
\- Nous sommes amis. Et lui m'a écrit cet été, pour prendre de mes nouvelles, contrairement à d'autres !  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit à ma tante de tuer ton parrain, d'accord ?  
\- Tu pourrai pourtant faire quelque chose, et tu sais très bien quoi.  
\- Mais Potter, on n'est pas dans Roméo et Juliette, là ! Je ne vais pas renier ma famille et mon nom !  
\- Si la situation était inverse, je le ferais. Par amour pour toi.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie que d'être issu d'une famille comme la mienne ! Crois moi, je ne suis pas fier du nom que je porte ! Tu crois que c'est agréable que de sentir les gens te haïr simplement parce que tu t'appelles Malefoy ?!  
\- Mais ne joues pas les éplorés avec moi, hein ! Je me fous de tes états d'âme ! Ta famille va bien, tes parents sont encore en vie ! Et tu n'as vu ni un élève, ni ton parrain mourir sous tes yeux ! "

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction de sa salle commune. J'étais peiné par tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Pourtant, comment pouvais-je ne pas le comprendre ? En quatrième année, il avait vu Cédric Diggory mourir sous ses yeux. Et en cinquième année, il voit son parrain, la dernière famille aimante qui lui reste, mourir, tué par ma tante. C'est beaucoup pour une seule personne, surtout à notre âge.  
Je rejoignis ma propre salle commune, où m'attendaient mes amis. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça des amis. Quand je les regardais, je me disais que Harry avait de la chance d'avoir des gens comme Ron et Hermione auprès de lui.  
" Où tu étais ? me lança Pansy.  
\- Nulle part, je prenais du temps pour moi, si ce n'est pas interdit.  
\- Eh, si tu es de mauvaise humeur va te coucher !  
\- Merci, c'est sûrement le meilleur conseil que tu ne m'ai jamais donné Pansy. Bonne nuit. "

Je montai à mon dortoir et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Malheureusement, Blaise m'avait suivi, et s'assit sur son lit, qui était juste à côté du mien.  
" Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Il ne m'arrive rien du tout, Blaise, je suis simplement fatigué.  
\- Ne me mens pas, pas à moi. Je te connais par coeur, et je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.  
\- S'il te plait, j'ai envie de rester seul.  
\- Très bien, mais ne me rejette pas comme tu rejettes les autres. Je suis ton ami, Drago, et de manière sincère. Alors, ne me repousse pas.  
\- Je sais, Blaise. Ça passera, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Juste une chose, Drago. Ta vie privée te regarde, et je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Par contre, fais attention quant aux mensonges que tu racontes. Ils pourraient vite remonter aux oreilles des personnes concernées.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De ta prétendue relation avec Pansy. Tu as raconté ça à Weasley et Potter, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais si Pansy vient à apprendre ce que tu as dit ...  
\- Comment es-tu au courant ?  
\- Ça, ça me regarde.  
\- Ah tu vois que toi aussi tu as des secrets ! "

Il rit aux éclats, de son rire qui avait le don de me calmer en toutes circonstances. Blaise et moi étions comme des frères. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il savait mon secret, comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Je me mis à rire avec lui, et je me sentis soudainement mieux. Je devais me rattraper auprès de Harry, lui apporter le soutien qu'il avait attendu de moi durant ces deux mois d'été. 


End file.
